


Thaumic Disaster

by BookWyrm (AmythystDragon)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eldritch, Gen, Magic, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thaumcraft (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmythystDragon/pseuds/BookWyrm
Summary: Alone in the world she seeks the truth hidden in all things to avoid the truth hidden in herself.At least, she was alone before this. Now, surrounded by alien beings, she starts to make some friends.Unfortunately for everyone involved she starts to come to terms with what is within her.Written for NaNoWriMo 2020.
Relationships: None/Platonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Travel was one of her favorite pastimes. Just walking down the scruffy road with a skip in her step. She takes in a copse of trees as the road passes close to it. She sees nothing that she hasn’t seen a million times before. The world is running out of its mystery, and she worries over where she’ll find new knowledge next. There are darker, more dangerous places to look but she isn’t desperate yet. She has seen what has become of those who venture too far too quickly. She has had to put down former colleagues. It’s never pretty when a Thaumaturge finally snaps. Ylva knows it is only a matter of time for all of them, but she doesn’t let that stop her. Just slow her down enough to survive a bit longer. She’s pragmatic that way.

Ylva stopped as she spotted something strange only a few paces in front of her. There hadn’t been anything of note there the last she had looked. This was alarming, but also quite exciting. It was a strange glowing fruit sitting on a neatly folded handkerchief. Ylva shook her head and the image resolved into a shiny metal coin, it had never been a fruit. This was getting stranger. She blinked and it was a journal with a couple of Thaumic runes embossed in gold on the cover. Tempting, but she had started to get a feel for what this thing was doing. Carefully she took her bag off her back and slid her Thaumometer from its protective pocket. She pulled her bag back on and slowly approached the pouch that was overflowing with vis crystals. Ylva lifted her Thaumometer and looked through its tinted lens. What she saw was an object packed full of Permutatio and Desiderium. Ylva nodded, that tracked with what she could think about the object. She slipped her Thaumometer back into her pack.

Now came for the most important bit. Knowing that it wouldn’t suddenly explode or turn into a giant all-consuming plague Ylva, with utmost caution, performed the Ultimate Test. Her hands had to be completely steady, so she laid down on her belly in the dust. She took a deep breath and slowly, ever so slowly, tested the strange bird statue with a method that Thaumaturges the world over agreed upon, regardless of corruption or creed. In other words, she poked it with a stick.

With no further delay Ylva’s world was consumed in swirling colors as she felt herself be thrown through dimensional barriers. It was worse than even a Nether portal. All she felt was mild annoyance. Portals to different dimensions were supposed to announce themselves, or at least take effort to activate! If she didn’t have everything she owned on her person she wouldn’t have had any time to prepare gear for the challenge ahead of her. It was just plain rude of the universe to throw inter dimensional travel at her with no warning!

She couldn’t really perceive her surroundings in any meaningful manner, it was all just color and motion, in this in-between space. So, when Ylva was suddenly laying on damp grass in a forest clearing she performed a full body spasm of surprise. Which unfortunately knocked her head against a rock, which hurt quite a bit and heightened a headache that she suddenly noticed. But Ylva didn’t give the world anymore time. She scrambled to her feet, and stumbled woozily as her head rushed with her pounding heartbeat. Her vision wasn’t quite right, but her hearing was working enough to hear something large moving to her left. In one motion Ylva drew her sword and turned to face her adversary.

It was a large lion with a puffed up mane, but it was clearly not a normal savanna kitty. The beast had large bat-like wings spread out in intimidation and Ylva could see its tail arching up in an abnormal manner. This was going to be one nether of a fight.

She lunged before the larger predator, slashing with her sword in her left hand and drawing her wand with her right.

Wands has gone out of fashion with Thaumaturges a long, long time ago. Hers had a focus of ice attached currently and a blade sticking out of the other end. Ylva cared not about fashion. She had a weapon that she could use to shoot, bludgeon, stab, and slash with. That was good enough for Ylva.

The beast dodged her opening strike but was caught off guard when she iced over its paws with her wand. The creature pulled its paws out of the ice with a growl. She knew that that cast should have at least taken a paw off the beast. There was a slight whistle of air and that was all the warning Ylva got. She dove desperately to the side and was glad she did when she glanced at what had almost hit her. The monster had a scorpion-like tail. It clicked for Ylva then. She’d never seen one in person but she’d looked at sketches before. This was a Manticore. Which was terrifying. Manticores were fearsome apex predators, and this one seemed particularly angry.

Ylva stabbed the monster in the paw with her sword and then quickly retreated while blasting it with ice. Or, at least, that was her goal. In her backpedaling she tripped over her own unsteady feet and landed on her butt. The manticore did not hesitate and clawed at her. Ylva just barely kept herself from being ripped in half, but the manticore’s claws caught her side. She let out a cry of pain and pushed herself away. The manticore paused and roared at her, spittle flying. Ylva took the opportunity and scrambled to her feet, booking it away from the monster.

Ylva stumbled through the thick undergrowth. When she had been it the clearing it had clearly been day but under the canopy it was like dusk. A twilight forest of sorts. It certainly had enough magical plants to be a magic forest. Up ahead Ylva saw the flickering light of a torch. A structure of some sort. That could be worse than her current situation, but it could be better. With a pained grunt she held her side together best she could and stumbled towards the light.

Eventually Ylva came to the source of the light, and saw that it was a domicile built into the base of a large tree. The door was sized for a creature a head or two shorter than her. A Pech perhaps? It didn’t matter. She needed a safe place to hide, and this would be good enough. Ylva stumbled forwards, now unsure how much of her unsteady vision was from the dimensional travel and how much was from blood loss. She could feel blood dripping down her leg…

Ylva attempted to open the door and found it locked. With a huff she attempted to kick it down but only managed to knock herself over. Ylva snarled at the door. She would not be beaten by a piece of wood! …it was definitely the blood loss. But before she could stab the door with her sword it opened and she came face to snout with a horse of some kind. Ylva couldn’t tell what sort, it might have been a zebra, and she didn’t care (though it was quite small). With a grunt of pain Ylva pushed her way into the building, the quadruped getting out of her way and closing the door. The horse said something, but Ylva was too tired to even try to understand.

Ylva looked up at the ceiling. (When had she laid down?) The zebra seemed to be attempting to tend to her wounds. (It was so small…) That was good. It wasn’t an evil horse monster. With that positive thought Ylva passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ylva awoke to the soothing sound of a bubbling cauldron. She was laid out on what felt like a bedroll. A feminine voice was humming a soothing song. Ylva sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up to observe her surroundings. She was in a small home that appeared to be inside a tree if she was reading the wood grain correctly. A small zebra, only around a meter and a half, was making something out of what appeared to be vegetables on a counter built into the wall.

There were also shelves carved into the walls and they were filled with potions and what much be potion ingredients. There was a lack of body and animal parts, which calmed Ylva a bit. Still, this all was bizarre in the extreme. Ylva pinched herself.

Now confirmed that this was not a dream, she cleared her throat to get the equine’s attention. The maybe-a-zebra looked up from their work and at Ylva. Then the creature said something in a tongue that Ylva had never heard before. That was unfortunate for communication, but very exciting for the scholar in Ylva.

“This is amazing! A whole new species! A whole new language!” Ylva couldn’t help but clap her hands in excitement with a massive grin on her face.

The zebra looked confused (such an expressive face). They said something else and Ylva heard it this time. The being was _rhyming_. That was so interesting! A language with rhyme as some part of it. Because it must be some linguistic thing with the language if this zebra kept rhyming all the time.

“I have no idea what you’re saying but I would love to learn your language,” Ylva smiled at the zebra.

The being seemed to be bemused and turned back to what they were working on. Ylva waited quietly, watching them work. It was fascinating how the equine was able to handle a knife with hooves. From what Ylva could see the fore-hooves were flexible and quite dexterous. Soon the zebra finished their work and brought a bowl to Ylva. The thaumaturge took it with a nod and looked down to examine it. It was a salad. Ylva was glad that it all appeared to be the sorts of vegetables that she could eat and had no flowers like the zebra’s bowl.

“Zecora,” the zebra said, gesturing to themself, then gesturing at Ylva with a questioning look.

Ylva tasted the name then nodded and pointed at herself, “Ylva.”

The equine rolled her name over their tongue. Ylva nodded at them and then tasted the food provided for her. It was decent salad and was probably all that the zebra had that would be suitable for her consumption. Ylva silently hoped that the locals would not be offended by her omnivorous nature.

The pair finished their food in silence. Ylva dipped her head in thanks. Zecora smiled and said another rhyme, took her bowl, and walked away. Ylva checked for her bag, and was happy to see it sitting next to her with her wand and sword laid next to it. Zecora returned to Ylva’s side with a potion which she placed in front of the thaumaturge. Ylva carefully picked up the glass bottle full of glowing purple liquid. Ylva glanced between Zecora and the bottle.

“Yeah, you’ve been nice but I don’t trust you that much,” Ylva sighed, “But I’ll give a chance.”

Zecora seemed puzzled but Ylva ignored them as she dug around in her bag for her bottle of powdered milk. She placed the bottle on the floor and placed her waterskin next to it. Milk could cure almost anything, especially things caused by potions, so she carried it around in powdered form. Ylva took a deep breath and chugged the purple potion. It tasted like paper and ink with a hint of… vocabulary? How was that a flavor?

Ylva grimaced, “I have no idea what that did, but it tasted weird.”

Zecora smiled, “I had no time to make my brew sweet, but I believe understanding is a worthy treat.”

Ylva blinked and grinned, “A potion of translation! Fascinating…” She looked down at the empty bottle, smile fading, “Though, I would have liked to learn the language itself.”

“There is no need to dismay. My brew will last for but a day,” Zecora smiled kindly.

Ylva stared at her for a moment, “It even translates rhymes,” she muttered, then shook her head, “Thank you! It would probably have taken me a while to figure out your language. Though, what is up with the rhyming?”

Zecora looked smug, “A sense of wisdom, it does bring, even though I have not yet left the youth of spring.”

Ylva nodded, “Makes sense. Though, you could drop it if you wanted. It’s kind of hard to take you seriously, to be honest.”

“Ah, but my words do glow, and cause your respect to grow?”

“You’re really trying, aren’t you?”

Zecora nodded and laughed.

“Well, if it amuses you so, feel free to let your words grow,” Ylva said with a snort.

The pair sat for a moment in amused silence. Ylva broke it.

“Where am I? I’ve never met your kind before, or even any like it.”

Zecora gave Ylva a kind look, “Far from home you must be, further than across the sea.”

Ylva nodded, “Yeah. Inter dimensional travel like what brought me here tends to throw one pretty far from home. I’m gonna guess you haven’t seen someone like me before.”

Zecora hummed, “There are some in my home land, on two legs like you they do stand.” She examined Ylva closely, “But fur you do lack, if my observations do not slack.”

Ylva nodded, “Figures. I think I’m farther from home than I’ve ever been. Farther than even stories have traveled.”

Zecora nodded and took the potion bottle back, placing it on a shelf with another dirty bottle. Ylva guessed that the shelf was the to be cleaned area. She tended to have a very large one of those whenever she set up shop somewhere. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to travel so much in this world. There were so many fascinating plants just hanging in Zecora’s kitchen that she was itching to study. It was possible that maybe Ylva could get some fresh samples to study in the forest. Eventually she decided to take care of the necessities before researching, even if that wasn’t her normal way of doing things.

“How long was I out?”

“Not long ago did you knock on my door, a single night you slept, none more.”

Ylva nodded, “Thanks for taking care of my injuries. Sorry if I gave you a scare or some such,” she shrugged.

Zecora looked amused as she went about cleaning the bowls. Ylva carefully stood and found herself fully healed. That explained the second potion bottle. She stretched out from laying on the floor and then sat back down, this time with her back to the wall. Ylva picked up her thaumium rapier and dug through her bag and pulled out her cleaning cloth and whetstone. She proceeded to care for her poor blade. Her wand didn’t need such careful maintenance, just an occasional checkup. She’d have to recharge her wand from her small collection of vis stones. There was a downside with wands, they didn’t charge off of the ambient Aura like a gauntlet would for one. But she could attach a blade to the lower end and stab things with it, and that alone was worth it. Soon Ylva was done with her sword and she placed it back in the sheath at her side. She picked up her wand and gave it a cursory examination before placing it back in its sling on her left hip. Ylva then repacked her items in her pack and looked back to Zecora. The zebra had finished washing the bowls and bottles while Ylva had been working.

“So, is there something I can do for you here?”

That question ended up leading Ylva to a pleasant few days. She helped Zecora around her home and with gathering herbs in the forest that she lived in. In exchange Ylva got to learn Zecora’s language and got to live in Zecora’s house, which the monsters of the forest avoided. Ylva suspected wards. It was a pleasant arrangement. It all went well until Ylva ended up out a bit late in the forest getting a specific species of pointed leaves. It started to rain quite suddenly, and Ylva could soon heard thunder in the distance. It was time to return to her new home. Rain, while tolerable, was still unpleasant. Also, thunder meant lightning, and lightning had meant increased monsters before and she couldn’t think of a reason that wouldn’t be true here as well.

She didn’t get far before she encountered a chicken. In her previous world that would not have given her pause, but in this new one there had been a complete lack of the flightless birds. She met the rooster’s eyes and instantly felt something come over her. Something was absolutely wrong. Ylva attempted to step away from the strange maybe not a chicken but found her boots planted firmly to the ground. She looked down to find her feet made of stone. When she looked up the chicken had slithered out of the underbrush and revealed its lower body to be that of a snake. Without any hesitation Ylva drew her wand in her off hand and used her left to check that the focus was well attached before pointing her wand at the chicken creature. A stream of white, glittering ice shot out of the focus and slammed into the monster, freezing it solid. When the ice hit Ylva stumbled as her feet came back to her.

The thaumaturge cautiously moved over to the creature and nudged it with her foot. It was frozen solid. With a shrug Ylva hefted the dead critter and started to make her way through the rain back to Zecora’s. Hopefully the creature would be useful for potions. If not, maybe she could eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

So, it turns out that Cockatrices are quite delicious. Also, only their eyes are useful in potions, so Zecora got those. The zebra seemed mildly grossed out but didn’t say anything. After the storm passed Ylva cooked the creature outside on a campfire to be respectful. Ylva understood that Zecora was an herbivore and that her diet might disturb her host. Ylva made her way inside after cleaning up and greeted Zecora with a smile. The zebra nodded back. Ylva had been avoiding drinking the translation potion again, it was quite expensive to brew and she would need to learn at some point, and she had a basic grasp of Equestrian so far. It was a fairly intuitive language. The pair were only at a basic level of communication, but there wasn’t much to talk about in the forest, which Ylva had learned was called the Everfree Forest. That had started an entire conversation on how the pony-folk, who were the most common sapient race on this continent, _controlled the weather_. That threw Ylva for a loop. It usually took massive amounts of machinery or powerful rituals to make general changes to the weather let alone the delicate control these ponies apparently had.

It was only a few days later that Zecora packed a pair of saddlebags and started to don a hooded cloak.

Ylva interrupted her, “Where?”

Zecora said something to the idea of the den of the ponies. It rhymed and was probably had some clever wordplay but Ylva just needed to understand where her companion was going.

Ylva ginned, “Me also!”

Zecora gave her a worried look. They didn’t need words for that. Zecora hadn’t said anything outright, but Ylva had gotten the feeling that the ponies didn’t really like the zebra for some reason or another. Ylva was familiar with that sort of status in society. No village or city wanted a thaumaturge anywhere near them, let alone among their populace.

Ylva laid a hand on Zecora’s shoulder, “Better together?”

Zecora sighed and said something or other. Ylva got a feeling that the zebra was resigned. Probably it was to the fact that Ylva would just follow her no matter what. Ylva let out a whoop of excitement and hurriedly repacked her backpack. It was less than a minute later when the pair set off through the forest towards the pony village. Or possibly town? Ylva had no idea how big of a settlement it would be. The pair didn’t encounter any monsters. Ylva did notice a few nearby but for some reason they moved away from the pair. Ylva decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Soon they reached the edge of the forest and Ylva was surprised with how light it was. There were very few large holes in the forest’s canopy and she hadn’t seen full sunlight since before this whole adventure. It was nice, if a bit exposing. The pair walked down the road towards a town. The buildings were sized for ponies, so bit too short for Ylva. She’d already gotten used to crouching while entering Zecora’s home and she sighed at the thought of having to do so the rest of her life. She was so much taller than all the ponies. Her figure was probably intimidating. Maybe she shouldn’t go into town…

Ylva gestured to the edge of the Everfree where the path came out of the woods, “Meet here?”

Zecora nodded to the thaumaturge and then went on her way towards the town. Ylva was glad to explore the area. She wandered along the forest edge. She could see what looked like apple orchards in the distance bordering the Everfree, but she went in the opposite direction. If she got closer she would probably steal an apple or ten and she didn’t want to get arrested. Ylva looked at the town longingly. It had been a while since she was in a civilized location. She had left the last town more than three weeks before she ended up in this land. Sometimes it was nice to be somewhere at least passably safe, even if people were generally more dangerous than any beast. Ylva eventually decided that it would be best to travel back to where she was meeting Zecora. She was quite close and couldn’t see the zebra, but she thought that maybe she was a bit into the woods so she went and followed the path into the woods. She moved quickly, sometimes ducking through the underbrush to move quicker. She’d check a little ways farther and then she’d go back to the meeting place and assume she was early. As Ylva came out of the brush and back onto the path she heard a shocked gasp and spun to face her attacker, hand on the pommel of her rapier.

It was a _tiny_ yellow pony with a red mane and they were so much smaller than Zecora. It took Ylva a moment but then she realized that this much be a kid… a foal? What did the ponies call their children? It wasn’t the time for that as the little pony looked both terrified and fascinated. Ylva was familiar with that expression. She’d worn it the first time she’d seen a giant spider and had worn it many times since.

“Hello,” Ylva went for a gentle, quiet tone while crouching down to be closer to the pony’s level.

That seemed to snap the foal out of their shock. They seemed nervous.

“Uh, nice to meet you?” The little pony said with an accent extremely different from Zecora’s.

Ylva hoped that the local dialect wasn’t different from the one Zecora knew.

“You also,” Ylva nodded.

Then the foal looked around. Ylva did as well, though she made sure to keep the tiny pony in her line of sight.

“What you look for?” Ylva grimaced at her simple language skills.

The tiny pony seemed wary still but then said something rapidly. Ylva couldn’t catch what she said, but she definitely heard Zecora’s name.

“I look Zecora also,” Ylva nodded then gestured at the filly, “You why?”

The little foal said something but Ylva didn’t have time to decipher it before a loud shout came from closer to town. The shout startled her enough to send her to her feet.

“Apple Bloom!” A feminine voice called, sounding both angry and relieved; Ylva noted how the voice had the same accent as the filly.

The filly turned to the voice and… Apple Bloom was probably her name. It probably sounded nice in their tongue or something, or maybe they had different naming rules here. Ylva refocused and an orange pony was in her face aggressively spouting… something.

“I do not understand,” Ylva raised her hands placatingly. “My words weak.”

The orange pony was shielding Apple Bloom with her body and had a hat on her yellow mane. She also had the image of apples on her haunch (was it a haunch on a pony?) instead of the curving runic mark that Zecora had. It was probably some cultural thing. Ylva tried to stay focused but oh, there were other ponies here as well. Five others. A purple unicorn (so cool!) and a white and purple unicorn and wow that was a bright shade of pink and ooh that yellow and pink one had wings! The blue one also had wings and looked to be made of color!

Ylva looked up into the turquoise eyes of the yellow one and how did she end up on the ground? There was shouting but she couldn’t focus. Oh that was Zecora’s voice. What was she saying? These blue leaves were so pretty…


	4. Chapter 4

Ylva awoke with a groan in what appeared to be a small cottage. If she had a copper for every time this had happened to her she would now have four coppers, which was an alarming amount for the source. Ylva carefully got up and looked around. Her stuff was right there next to her, the people around here seemed to be much more polite than in her previous world, and there were multiple animals both small and large sitting around peacefully. It seemed that she had been moved to a place of animal care, which made sense even if it was mildly insulting. Ylva heard movement and turned to see the yellow pegasus from before. It seemed that the pegasus was the animal caretaker.

“Hello. Thank you for help,” Ylva smiled at the pegasus.

The pegasus smiled shyly back but said nothing. She seemed to be preparing to leave. The pegasus gestured at Ylva to follow and the thaumaturge nodded and grabbed her bag. They went on their way. It was early morning and the town seemed to be waking up. The ponies seemed startled to see Ylva but calmed when they noticed the pegasus with her. The pegasus lead Ylva to a tree that had a building carved out of it. That seemed to be a common thing around here. It was very pretty. Ylva was lead by the winged pony into a scene of chaos. The purple unicorn’s horn was spotted blue and flopping to the side, the white unicorn had long dreadlocks instead of normal fur, the pink pony’s tongue was also spotted and seemed to be swollen. Ylva saw the blue prismatic pegasus was tangled in a ladder. The little yellow filly was there as well but Ylva couldn’t see the orange mare. The group talked amongst themselves angrily and Ylva finally caught sight of the orange mare, she was now the size of a hamster. That was surprising. There was definitely magic involved in this. There was also a small, purple, reptilian biped with green spines. That one was adorable, and Ylva was quite curious about their place here. The purple unicorn eventually said something to Ylva but she didn’t catch any of it.

“I am Ylva. My words still weak. Why I here?”

The purple unicorn blinked and then said, “I am Twilight Sparkle.” Something, something the name of the sun goddess, “I heard you were,” she paused as if trying to choose her words, “looking for Zecora?”

Ylva nodded, “Yes. I hunt for signs of the zebra.”

She really hoped that Zecora wasn’t too worried about her. These ponies probably wanted to find Zecora and ask for a cure to whatever ailed them. Ylva hoped it wasn’t contagious.

The unicorn nodded solidly and it seemed that she had come to a decision about Ylva. Then the arguing in the group drew her back in. Ylva watched quietly as the chaos continued to unfold. Left to the wayside she was the only one to notice when Apple Bloom, the little yellow filly, snuck out of the building with no one noticing. Ylva slipped out to follow. It seemed that this little one was a wanderer and needed adult supervision. Ylva quietly slipped away from the tree home full of books and caught up with the filly.

“You’re not stopping me!” The filly insisted.

Ylva nodded, “Safer together.”

Apple Bloom seemed happy to hear those supporting words. Ylva could tell their path was leading back to the Everfree and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to fight off any monsters in front of the child. Ylva could just pick the filly up and snuggle her! She was quite cute. But that would be rude so Ylva just walked along next to the kid. They weren’t far into the Everfree when the now tiny orange mare climbed out of Apple Bloom’s tail and started to yell at the filly. Ylva didn’t catch all the words, given the accent the size change and the speed of her talking, but she could get the gist that the orange pony wanted Apple Bloom to go back to town.

“No,” Apple Bloom refused and then set the tiny mare on a low branch, “I’m the big sister now!”

Ylva looked between them. They didn’t look like sisters to her, but she could only tell the ponies apart by color so she guess she knew nothing.

“And I have a friend to go with me!” Apple Bloom declared, gesturing at Ylva.

Then she said something but it involved too many words that Ylva didn’t know. The pair walked off along the trail. Ylva couldn’t hear or smell any monsters nearby and they were not that far into the forest so the shrunk mare would be fine for a while. She seemed quite capable as well. Eventually Apple Bloom and Ylva arrived at Zecora’s home and knocked on the door. The zebra seemed relieved to see them well, though she examined Ylva quite closely.

Zecora then said, “Though you might not be covered in spots, it might be best for you to detox.”

Ylva sighed, “I trust your wisdom.”

She sat down as Apple Bloom and Zecora had a conversation and found her powdered milk. She’d get some more in town now that she new where it was. Ylva mixed in water and then drank the whole bottle in one gulp. It only took a few moments after for her mind to clear of a subtle fog. It was less than even the most mild of Flux Flu and Ylva had no idea what caused it. Zecora seemed surprised that Ylva was fine already, but accepted the thaumaturge’s strangeness. Ylva zoned out for a bit until she eventually tuned into the conversation between the equines. It seemed that the six ponies from before had been affected by a magical plant that caused humorous reactions. Ylva didn’t have enough context to get the jokes made of them but she could see how the plant could be annoying.

“And me?” Ylva spoke up.

Zecora seemed confused, “I cannot tell if it was a joke, or a strange reaction of your folk.”

Ylva shrugged. Zecora then went into a reference book and then read out the names of multiple plants to Apple Bloom and Ylva and then sent the pair out to find her ingredients. Apple Bloom tried to get to know Ylva, but the language barrier was a bit difficult to work with. Ylva tried her best to be friendly to the filly as they worked. Apple Bloom was a good kid. Ylva learned the names of the various ponies affected by the Poison Joke and it seemed that this land’s naming convention was very strange.

It didn’t take too long for the pair to obtain everything requested. As they were returning Ylva could hear a crash ahead so she quickened her pace.

“Hey! Wait up!” Apple Bloom exclaimed, breaking into a trot to keep up.

Ylva didn’t slow but she did not speed up further either. She didn’t want to lose the filly.

There was shouting coming from Zecora’s hut. It sounded like the afflicted ponies. Zecora was attempting to help them and they were harassing the kind Zebra! Ylva felt anger bubble up in her and she broke into a sprint. The thaumaturge burst through the open door, sword unconsciously drawn, and took in the situation. The five ponies were facing off with the zebra with their backs to the door but they were just turning around to see the snarling face of Ylva. They collectively flinched at the sight of her but seemed to gain hope.

The blue one, Rainbow Dash Ylva faintly remembered, grinned, “Just in time! Ill-vah you have to help us beat Zecora!”

Ylva felt a flash of burning rage run through her at that. Here was someone that Ylva had wanted to help, that _Zecora_ wanted to help, and here she was asking _Ylva_ to fight against the kindest face she had found in this world!? Ylva heard a growl and was surprised to realize that it came from her own throat.

“You insult her. You _attack_ her, in her own den no less. You do not ask, you do not think!” Ylva snarled out, “Give me a reason _why not_?”

“W-why, why not what?”

The purple unicorn nervously stuttered out a question. They all looked terrified. Zecora even looked nervous. Ylva didn’t like that, but the world is cruel and harsh and the only way to survive in it is to be the strongest, the fastest, the smartest. These equines were descended from prey animals. They understood fear, they understood defending their own, but they did not understand was the loneliness of a single hunter. A lone wolf without a pack, without companions. The lone wolf is often more dangerous than a pack, for the lone wolf is desperate.

“Why I will not _strike you dead_ ,” Ylva’s voice was cold.

The ponies took a collective step back with fearful faces. Ylva prepared herself for the coming brave charge, but it did not come. These ponies were soft.

“Enough with all these vicious threats, while you are angry I truly bet, I hope your course is not set. For this is not the time for strife, so please do not end a life,” Zecora’s eyes were worried and pleading.

Ylva lowered her blade and took a deep, calming breath. There was a sigh of relief from behind her and she flinched. Apple Bloom carefully walked around Ylva and then into Zecora’s hut. The shrunk orange mare flung herself at the filly, expressing her relief. Then Apple Bloom started to explain how Zecora was trying to help the ponies and that it was the plant, not the zebra, that caused their affliction. Ylva quietly sat down in her corner of Zecora’s home. Now that the anger had faded all she felt was shame. Ylva ignored the conversation going on across the room as she sat in deep introspection. She had just threatened to _kill_ people, and that wasn’t really what she was ashamed of. She was ashamed of disappointing Zecora. She had seen it in the zebra’s eyes. The potioneer had thought more of Ylva than that of a snarling beast, and that was what she had shown herself to be. A beast, as she always had been, growling and snapping at everything that displeased her. Ylva silently catalogued what she had in her pack and how far that would take her. She had gotten a feel for the Everfree so she would be able to survive alone in the forest. It would be rough for a while but she would find a cave or something. She’d never stayed in one place as long as she had stayed with Zecora and Ylva realized that she would miss it. She’d miss Zecora, but she was used to losing friends. But she’d also miss the smell of dried herbs and the way that the wind made the branches atop the house creak. That would be hard to get used to being without again. Ylva looked up as Zecora clopped up to her.

“There is no need to fret. You need not leave here yet,” Zecora’s smile was soft and her eyes kind. “I know you meant only to defend, and it all came to a peaceful end.”

Ylva nodded silently and then looked down at her calloused hands. A tear fell into her lap and she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed and Ylva avoided the ponies in their entirety. The yellow pegasus, Fluttershy, was the only one that wasn’t still nervous around the thaumaturge when she last saw her. Ylva wasn’t quite sure why, given that the mare was the most timid of the group. Her best guess was that the pegasus was simply better at reading non-pony body language from her time working with animals. Or it could be something completely different. Ylva knew not. But she hadn’t seen the ponies since Zecora had cured them of the poison joke and she had no plan of seeing them anytime soon so she probably wouldn’t find that out.

Ylva had been moving through the Everfree even more now. She’d truly scared Zecora, and while the zebra hadn’t kicked her out, she was still a little nervous of Ylva. Zecora did her best to hide it though, which Ylva appreciated.

“What the nether is that?” Ylva said as she saw a rolling mass of insects hit a tree and disperse.

The cautiously went closer but stopped when she saw that it was parasprites. She sneered in disgust. The little omnivores were scavengers that ate essentially everything. She had no idea how so many could gather in one place, let alone in a _ball_ of all things, the bugs were prey to so many things and no defenses. Ylva looked in the direction that the ball had come from. That was the way towards the town. Was there an infestation? That would be quite unfortunate. Ylva started to make her way back to Zecora’s. She’d ask the zebra if there was any solution to the problem.

So, there wasn’t a solution. At least not one that Zecora both knew and could enact. Ylva talked her her about possible extermination solutions, but the ponies didn’t have the technology to mass produce the poisons needed nor the spells to do it. The equines were used to reasoning with animals, not killing them. Ylva didn’t know what she should do. She could go into Ponyville and use her wand to freeze the parasprites out. But the ponies already didn’t really like her, and their next meeting being her killing large amounts of admittedly cute creatures could end… poorly. The pair’s conversation was interrupted as the purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, burst through the door, dragging a parasprite by its wing.

Then Zecora had to explain to Twilight about how Ponyville was doomed. It was never pleasant being the bearer of bad news, Ylva knew. Ylva caught Twilight’s attention with a wave.

“I will help. Not much to do, but I will help,” she smiled, being careful not to bare her teeth.

Twilight seemed that she would accept help from a manticore at this point, so she agreed. As the pair got closer to town Ylva could see the parasprites eating everything _but_ the food. She gave Twilight a questioning look.

“I-I cast a spell to make them stop eating the food,” She muttered, embarrassed.

Ylva nodded, “Good thought.”

She did not mention the fact that the creatures would have starved to death if the spell had actually worked. That would probably only distress the unicorn. They got into town proper and the parasprite infestation was worse than Ylva had imagined. Ponies were running and screaming, buildings were collapsing. _Buildings_ were collapsing. Ylva burst into action, running to the least stable looking structure and started a search for ponies stuck among the rubble. She could hear someone yelling for help. Ylva went in, only paying enough attention to her surroundings to keep going. Soon she found a blue pony with his hind legs trapped under a fallen beam. Ylva quickly checked to make sure nothing would go wrong then she took a hold of the beam and heaved it up. The pony was able to drag himself out from under it while she strained to keep it lifted. Ylva lowered the beam and then moved to the pony. His legs were definitely broken, crushed by the beam. Depending on their levels of healing magic he might or might not walk again. Ylva ignored that thought and gently picked of the pony, ignoring his cry of pain. The building looked like it was about to topple completely. Ylva made it out onto the street and set the pony down. A mare approached and from their interactions they were clearly closed. Ylva nodded at the thanks but didn’t stop. She had more people to save.

That started a series of events that blurred for Ylva. She would search, she would find a pony, she would get them out and away from the less stable structures. She wasn’t the only one working on getting ponies out, but she was one of the fastest. Some of the uninjured ponies took care of those she and the others got out and soon actual doctors were at the scene. At some point the parasprites had flown off to the sound of polka music. Ylva ignored that. There were still ponies to save. Innocent lives ruined by a twist of fate. Lives ended, for not everyone that she found was still breathing.

Ylva stood in a daze as it was explained to her that she had to stop. Ylva glared at the nurse.

“There are still more,” she bared her teeth threateningly.

The nurse stood her ground, “You need to stop. You’re a danger to yourself and those you are saving when you are this tired. You can go back to helping once you’re not swaying on those legs of yours..”

Ylva reluctantly agreed to a short rest. That short rest ended up with her passed out against a fence with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Ylva later awoke to a pony gently shaking her awake. The thaumaturge blinked open her eyes and saw Fluttershy. The quiet pegasus smiled and gestured for Ylva to follow her. Ylva got up and looked around. The chaos had ended and ponies were now working on cleanup and the start of rebuilding. Fluttershy gently pulled Ylva away and she was too tired to protest. Ylva was lead out of town and to Fluttershy’s home. Fluttershy showed Ylva to the couch and the thaumaturge nodded and asked for a place to clean herself up. After cleaning herself up Ylva returned to the main room of the house and found Fluttershy cleaning up. It looked like a tornado had gone through the room. Ylva hadn’t noticed before, she had been too exhausted. Ylva offered to help and Fluttershy was happy for her assistance. The two continued to work in silence and it was only after Ylva and Fluttershy were done did Ylva realize that not a single actual word had passed between the pair. She turned to Fluttershy and indicated as such and the pegasus seemed to realize as well.

“It-it might be my special talent,” Fluttershy whispered.

If Ylva’s ears had been even a little less sharp then she wouldn’t have caught the quiet words.

“Special talent?” She kept her voice soft to match.

Fluttershy nodded, “I can communicate with animals. Sorry.”

The pegasus looked down in shame but Ylva only laughed and gently ruffled the mare’s mane. Ylva told her how it was fine, and it was fine. Fluttershy’s talent probably just applied to non-equines anyways. Probably. Ylva didn’t think about how she was barely a person anyways.

The pair took care of the animals for the night, Ylva having to reassure most that she wasn’t going to eat them. Finally they both turned in and Ylva found herself lying on the couch, hearing the soft snores of multiple animals and the pegasus. She hadn’t asked why Fluttershy had let her stay at her place. The caring way the pegasus treated every animal made it clear to the thaumaturge that the pony was a truly kind soul. Ylva decided that she would protect the pegasus. Maybe she would move here permanently, Zecora could take care of herself perfectly fine. Such a gentle soul was a precious thing. A precious, fragile thing that must be preserved. Something sweeter than honey and a million times as valuable. Ylva had seen kind souls die. She had seen them break and become bitter. She would do her best to prevent that from happening to Fluttershy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ylva did end up moving into Fluttershy’s home. The pegasus was happy to have her and the thaumaturge made sure to repay her kindness by helping with the animals. The bear that lived nearby got a bit territorial but a look was all Fluttershy needed for the two to learn to tolerate each other. Ylva got along easily with the rest of Fluttershy’s companions besides that. Besides the ones that were scared by the thaumaturge. Those took a while to get used to the woman, but Fluttershy was able to talk them into being friendly.

Ylva didn’t interact with other ponies much. Occasionally the blue pegasus Rainbow Dash would visit. She seemed wary of Ylva but was slowly warming to her once she saw how well she got on with Fluttershy. Ylva didn’t go into town purposefully. She would go into the forest and travel deep into the Everfree, braving the dangers among the trees. But she was still too nervous to return to the town. It was not a place that someone like her belonged. She was a violent warrior, and a peaceful village was no place for her.

“Ylva?” The thaumaturge was startled out of her introspection by the quiet voice of Fluttershy.

Ylva smiled gently, careful not to show teeth, and asked what was up. Fluttershy indicated that it was the start of fall, and so it was time to start helping the animals prepare. Then the pegasus asked Ylva what her plan for winter was. Ylva was unsure. She awkwardly asked if she could stay with Fluttershy. The pegasus seemed happy to hear that and indicated that she was happy to have her. Ylva was glad that winter would be easy this year. She was used to being alone in the wilds usually. Or holed up in a grungy inn doing her best not to get kicked out. This winter was looking to be nice.

Fluttershy nudged Ylva gently and asked her to come into town with the pegasus. Ylva hesitantly refused. Fluttershy looked up into Ylva’s eyes and indicated that she really could use some help carrying all the heavy stuff she was going to stock up on… It only took a few seconds for Ylva to finally break down and agree. Fluttershy seemed happy, and Ylva decided that maybe just this once she could be happy as well.

The pair went into town together, Ylva cautiously staying close to Fluttershy. The pegasus seemed comfortable with her presence, which was nice. The two Mae it to town without incident. The ponies in the town didn’t pay any attention to Ylva, which she was glad about. Fluttershy turned and asked if there was anything Ylva would like in town. Not even thinking about it, Ylva gave her normal answer of some books. Fluttershy seemed happy at that and lead the pair to the tree building.

“Go on,” Fluttershy said supportively, “That’s the library. I’ll get you when I’m done shopping.”

Ylva looked at the tree nervously, “Are you sure?”

Silently she indicated that she was nervous. Fluttershy merely nudged her towards the tree. Ylva reluctantly walked over and knocked on the door. It was answered by the small purple reptile that she had seen only once before.

“I am here for the library?” She tapped her fingers on her thigh nervously.

The lizard nodded and grinned, “Come on in!”

Ylva did as such and looked around at all the books. The lizard was clearly a child. She quietly started to peruse them, reading to titles and moving on.

“What are you?” She was interrupted by the purple kid.

“I’m a thaumaturge,” she stated simply.

It would take too long to explain to the kid the complex situation she was in as it came to her species. Learning the art of thaumaturge had effects on both the mind and the body. It was a slow change, but she was far from human now.

“Wow. I’ve never heard of you, you must be from super far away,” the child exclaimed excitedly.

Ylva turned to him and nodded, “It would take powerful magic to travel the distance to my homeland. Though I have no intention of going back.”

“Why?” His guileless eyes sparkled in the light.

“Too many dragons,” she said with an amused snort, “and too many people.”

“Dragons?” He seemed confused, “Why would dragons be a problem? You seem fine with me!”

She blinked at the reptilian child, the dragon hatchling, and said, “Where I am from dragons are quite different than you. They are more likely to eat you than to talk to you.”

“Oh,” he seemed disappointed. “Could you tell me about them, though?”

He seemed hopeful, but she had to shake her head, “I don’t have any good stories.”

He seemed to accept that and Ylva went back to perusing the books. She could remember her first experience with a dragon. It was definitely not a good story for a child, especially a draconic one. She could still remember it clearly…

Ylva glared into the eyes of the beast. This wasn’t the best time for her to encounter such a creature, but she was never lucky. She snarled and took an aggressive step forwards. The dragon refused to back down, his bronze scales glinting in the morning sunlight and his green eyes trying to pierce into Ylva’s soul. But she had faced bigger and more powerful monsters. This little drake, just barely larger than a horse, was not going to intimidate her. She watched warily as smoke curled out of his nose, and was glad she had been paying attention when he suddenly opened his mouth to let out a torrent of flames. Ylva leapt to the side in a roll and was on her feet in an instant, charging at the beast. The young dragon was clearly not prepared for his flames to fail him and so was blindsided when Ylva plunged her steel sword into his shoulder. The little dark roared in agony and turned his head to snap at Ylva. She found her blade stuck in the scales of the beast, and so she abandoned her blade and backed off.

The pair glared at each other, territorial anger turning to rage. The young dragon charged, limping on his left wing-arm, flames flowing out of her fanged maw. Ylva had drawn her wand and she flicked it forwards, sending power through the focus fixed on its end. From her weapon lightning spewed forth in a semi-controlled beam. It impacted the dragon and sent him to the ground twitching, sliding to a stop at Ylva’s feet. She let out a dismissive snort and braced her foot on the creature’s shoulder, and with a grunt of effort she pulled her sword out. The dragon tried to get up, but his muscles were still twitching with too much electricity. Ylva chuckled.

“You shouldn’t have messed with me, kid. I’m way out of your league,” she smirked down at the beast.

He glared up defiantly at her. Ylva lifted her blade, aimed for the soft spot under his horn, and plunged it into his skull. The dragon went limp on the ground and Ylva grinned. An entire dragon corpse all to herself. It just had taken some taunting to get him on the ground and that was it. The dumb kid had never thought that a creature as small as her would be a threat to something as big as him. Ylva chuckled and began the process of harvesting the corpse for all she could.

That dragon had been only the first of many she had slayed. Most had just been minding their own business when she came in. She hadn’t care though. Ylva had wanted dragon scales for armor and trading and she had needed their body parts for experiments. So it had been obvious to slay the creatures. But… She glanced at the purple dragon. Had they all been as nice as this one once?

**Author's Note:**

> A story written for myself for NaNoWriMo. I'm sharing it with the world just incase someone likes it.
> 
> I have currently lost interest in this story. It is on Hiatus currently.


End file.
